Fool Me Once
by Hyper-Bitch
Summary: slight FBYYH Yukioc what is one to do when one finds an odd silver fox with 7 tails...and what is one to do when one finds out the said fox is really a spirit fox with a female human form?


Ah another story started 2 years ago, only this one I do plan on continuing (if people like it of course...if not I'll just keep on writing it for me on paper and not bother to copy it out onto the computer.) So tell me what you think. But be nice, because I have not written in a long time so I'm not up to par of my usual writing.

If you want to see a pic of my oc then ask and I will send you one via email...I have her humanoid form and her fox forms

Slight Fb/YYH (only the idea of demons and the three worlds)

Yuki/oc

* * *

**Fool Me Once...**

**Ch 1**

A small silver blur ran through the forest of Shigure Soma's property, stopping at the edge of a small clearing on a tree branch. Golden eyes opened to stare down at a little vegetable garden in the middle of the clearing. A small affectionate smile-like action graced the creature's face as it looked down upon the plants.

Jumping out of the tree, the creature landed beside the garden. While the sun glinted of the pure silver fur of the small fox; only about the size of a small cat. The fox breathed in deeply then closed it's eyes.

A light mist filled the clearing, only to die down and reveal a young female teenager around 17 with golden eyes and silver hair reaching to her mid-thigh. If that wasn't odd enough she was completely naked, with two silver fox ears twitching atop her head and seven silver tails. Perhaps if one were to look close enough they could see sharp points on the tips of her nails creating razor sharp claws, along with fangs capable of ripping though flesh.

The 5"11 girl was kneeling on the grass, eyes closed again in concentration and a outstretched hand; palm down, over the garden. Almost immediately a light red glow came from her hand, as the plants contained in the garden grew to ripeness from their previous newly planted state.

She retracted her hand and opened her golden eyes to a half lidded state, with a content sigh. The fox girl smile fondly down at her work, then focussed on the grass to thicken and clean it from the toxins of the era.

"Snap" The Spirit Fox's eyes open with a start of amazement that someone could sneak-up that close to her with out her knowing. Quickly changing back to her small fox form she jumped back up into the tree she had previously once hidden. She looked curiously down to see who had snuck up on her.

A boy her age physically walked into sight with gray-violet hair and violet eyes, wearing a black school uniform. The vixen's eyes widened as the boy glanced curiously at the grass and it's new found 'life'. He then looked astonished that the plants were already mature for he had just planted them yesterday.

"I-I just planted these yesterday with Miss. Honda! How...how could they be ready to pick already?" He blinked a few times to see if his eyesight was alright before kneeling to get a closer look.

'He sure is handsome. I bet he has an obsessive fan-club...' Thinking for a moment she then nods her little head. 'Definitely! In my 300 years of life I've seen it all.' "Grrrr!" she looked down at her stomach. '...guess I'm hungry. Well I got time to kill I'll just see what his life is life.' With that thought firmly in her mind she jumped down into the bushes.

'Well that caught his attention.' She thought.

The boy had snapped into a defensive stand. 'It better not be that damn Cat again, I have to leave for school soon.' He thought, while his eyes scanned the clearing of his secret base.

Just as he was about to give up and think it a trick of the wind, a small silver fox come out of the shrubbery looking cute as can be. Yuki let his guard down and turned his full attention to the little animal.

"Mew?" The fox put on the cutest face she could, that had already brought so many to their knees at her feet as she sat down in front of Yuki's own knees. then she tilted her head to the left a bit staring up into his violet gaze.

Yuki's eyes widened. 'It's...it's so adorable...I have never seen a fox before let alone a silver one, or this small for that matter...It's just so pretty.' He was slowly stretching his hand out to touch the mysterious little being.

When Yuki's hand was only a few inches away the fox got up, causing Yuki to freeze not wanting to scare it. But instead of leaving the little fox moved closer till her head was under Yuki's hand. She then lifted her head upwards to touch his palm then started to rub it along her back, turning around and doing it again as she reached the end of her tails.

Yuki slowly started petting her himself, causing her to purr with her eyes closed. 'It is so soft and silky...' Yuki had one of those amazed and happy faces on his own.

The vixen walked away from his hand and got up onto his lap proceeding to curl up in it, still purring in contentment. Yuki froze again, but relaxed and continued petting the fox with a affectionate smile on his face.

Just as the fox was almost asleep...her stomach growled again.

Yuki laughed quietly into his unoccupied hand. If he were to look close enough he would have seen a small blush on the vixen's muzzle.

Yuki looked down at the fox still smiling. "Well I guess you 're hungry, but I don't have time to take you back to the house so..." the little vixen had put on her best 'don't leave me face'. "I guess you can come with me to school, just don't cause a scene! Alright?"

"Mew!" The fox blinked innocently up at him.

"Alright, let's go then." Yuki smiled again and stood up with the fox in his arms, heading in the direction of his school.

Aug 4/06


End file.
